Intuition
by Puff2978
Summary: My brother, Knives, has this thing for humans. He wanted them all destroyed so he can build an Eden. What I know is, he can change, like me. He needs someone to be his 'Rem.'" So I want you to do your best to change him . . .please?" [Final Chapters]
1. Kill The Spiders

| Chapter 1|  
  
Kill the spiders . . . to protect the butterflies. . .  
  
Vash sighed as he looked down at his brother, Knives. Bullets were all over him and were just healing as he lay in Vash's bed. Vash could even hear him gasping for air.  
  
"I shot him," he said to himself. "I can't believe I shot him. . . again." He set a hand on his brother's chest. "Please forgive me."  
  
A tear formed from his eye and dropped down onto Knives cheeks. He stirred while Vash watched him. "But still, he killed Rem, and she's not coming back. Not ever. And it's all because of you Knives."  
  
He felt Knives' heart pumping slowly. "Vash . . ." he murmured. He stirred once more, and then moaned. Knives had been shot on both arms and legs. His arms were the most injured because of the anglearm. Vash on the other hand, only had one.  
  
"Please forgive me," he begged. More tears were rushing out. He couldn't stop himself. "Please, Knives. . ."  
  
Then he felt a cold hand placed on his. Vash looked up and realized that it was his brother. Knives, still gasping for air, gave Vash a small smile. "Knives. . ." Knives slowly closed his eyes again. His brother held his hand more tighter.  
  
"You . . .won," whispered Knives. "I know," replied his twin. "Don't say anything." "Wh - Where am I?" "Shh, will you?" Vash said, narrowing his eyes. "Meryl will come with some wet towels. You'll be okay."  
  
Knives didn't listen and tried to get up. The little broken bones on his shoulders twitched and caused him to yell. "Ahh! What is happening?" "I told you to stay quiet!"  
  
Meryl walked in with wet towels, followed by her assistant and friend, Millie. They both smiled at Knives when they reached the bed. "How is he, Vash?" Vash nodded, "Good but still stubborn as always." Millie grinned and reached into her bag, "Since you two are brothers, I figured you might enjoyed this too!" With that, she handed Knives a cream filled donut.  
  
Knives turned away, almost pushing Millie's arm aside with a growl. She stared at him, "Wow, you're right. Stubborn as a beaver!" Meryl took a piece of towel and placed it on Knives head. She cautiously backed away after that. "Listen, if you don't like to have that on, then -"  
  
"Shut up!" Knives murmured. "Who says I don't like it on?" Vash sighed again, "I'm out of here. I'm tired of seeing Knives like this." He grabbed the box of donuts with him, "Later!"  
  
Meryl watched Vash leave and stared at Knives, "Uh, I gotta go too!" She practically ran out the room. Millie laughed, "They seem like they're scared of you or something! If you ask me, I think that you're a nice person who just wants a friend. A person who someone can talk to when they're lonely. Or a person who can be there whenever his friends needed him the most. A person who one can relay on when they needed to pay the bills, or rent a house, or a fix an engine, or clean a leak, Oh! Speaking of water, Meryl and I -"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Knives screamed. His pupils got small. Millie paused, "What did you say? You were talking too loud." He got frustrated to the point he couldn't take it anymore. "I shouldn't be here!! I shouldn't live with anyone as low as humans!!" With all his effort, he managed to get off the bed.  
  
"Hey, get back in bed!!" Millie commanded. Knives held his legs, "Ouch." Then looked at Millie, "I said shut up!" He scanned the room for a gun and luckily, he found one on a table. It was probably Vash's. He lunged for it and aimed it at Millie. She started to panic.  
  
"Um, Mr. Knives? Is it alright if you would put that down?"  
  
"Tch, no, you don't deserve to live. All humans ever do is pollute the world. And you're one of them!" He set his fingers on the trigger and laughed. Millie panicked even more, "That's not very nice you know! Uh, at least we humans can make buildings!" Knives paused, "You got a point. But I don't need buildings. An Eden of plants is what I desire."  
  
He wasted no time and pulled the trigger. Millie covered her ears and shut her eyes. She kept like that for twenty seconds. Then looked up, "Um, aren't you going to shoot me?"  
  
Knives pulled the trigger again. Nothing. "Shoot! No bullets!" Millie sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
Vash walked in, "What's up? Are you planning to kill someone again?" Knives dropped the gun. Vash and Millie began to laugh. "I thought you were plotting that," Vash chuckled. "So I took the bullets out. Now I see that you can walk all the way to the table."  
  
"Good job!" Millie clapped. "Let's teach him to say 'hello' next!" "I'm with you!" agreed Vash. Knives turned red with fury, "I will not stay here to be insulted!! I hate you all!!"  
  
Vash stopped laughing and turned serious, "Aw, come on, bro. There must be someone you love." Knives didn't answer and limper out the room.  
  
"He hates everyone," said Vash. "That's the darn truth." He turned to Millie, "Hey, let's see the water you've found!" She grinned, "Okay! Come with me, it's such an incredible sight!"  
  
* * *  
  
Knives opened the door and walked outside. It was getting dark and he was glad. He didn't want any more people to bother him.  
  
The pain on his leg was still going, and he clutched it tight. "Aw, it will heal soon." He let go and looked around for a nice quiet spot. Far ahead, was a cliff, a cliff that was balancing the moon. It was taller than any other cliffs out there. Knives made his way towards it.  
  
He panted as he climbed. He was far away from Vash and the others. Maybe they would be glad he was gone.  
  
When he arrived, he could see the moon waiting for him. Stars were waiting too, dancing in the night sky. Knives stared at it for a long time. Images of Vash and him when they were young came once in a while. It was hard for him. He loved his brother. But what Vash wants, he doesn't want. And the love will break. But eventually, when they meet, it was still there.  
  
He blinked to wash away the tears. Knives collapse down on the dusty ground.  
  
Kill the spiders . . . to save the butterflies . . .  
  
"I will become a spider as well. . .when it all ends." 


	2. Forgive Me

| Chapter 2 |  
  
Knives made a fist with his hand and punched the ground. "VAAASH!!!" he yelled. He had to let it all come out. Like his brother, he cried. He tried to shake the pain away, from his arms, legs, and heart, but it was still there.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? TELL ME!! VAASH!!!! TELL MEE!!"  
  
He punched the ground harder, "You had to live with those humans. You had to fit in. Even though . . .even though you're not one of them."  
  
("You know you're a plant," Knives said softly to his brother. Vash smiled, "I know." "You know you can't be one of them." "I disagree. . .")  
  
"That fool," Knives closed his eyes. Tears were pouring out and he was accepting it. "He wasn't loyal. He was a betrayer. Then again, he was never on my side. He was my enemy."  
  
(Vash crawled for the gun lying on the ground. He picked it up and quickly aimed it at Knives who were doing the same. Vash waited cautiously. Knives panted, as he was about to pull the trigger. Moments later, he was on his knees. "Pain? Why do I feel so much pain?" Knives glanced at Vash, who was staring at what he had just done. "You shot me! I can't believe you shot me!! I can't believe you!!")  
  
"Not everyone has the same mind," came a voice.  
  
Knives turned around, "Who said that?" He felt weak without his gun.  
  
"So you can't blame anyone for the way they're thinking," the voice continued.  
  
He got up and looked around. There was a figure sitting down a few feet away from him. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, rocking forward and back. She didn't look at him, but concentrated at the village.  
  
"Who are you!" he growled. She didn't answer. "I heard you say 'Vash'. The Stampede?" Knives looked at her blankly, "I guess. . ." He calmed down once the word 'Vash' was said. "You know him?"  
  
"I think so," she replied. Her voice was frail. "I never knew if it was really him. Vash was a, a rare sighting." She placed her chin on her knees as she clutched her legs tighter with her arms. "I suppose you know him very well?"  
  
He frowned. Why should he interact will a human being? The young lady didn't mind to have a silent reply. Knives sighed, "He's . . .my brother." "I see," she got up and headed back, not even taking a glance at Knives.  
  
"I'm sorry for listening, please forgive me."  
  
Forgive her? Forgive Vash? He doesn't give mercy. But what did she do wrong? "W -Where are you going?" he said softly. "Home," she answered. "That's the only place where your love ones are. Everyone has a home. And I'm coming to mine." She finally looked at him, smiling. But her eyes were full of sadness.  
  
Knives walked closer to her, "Wait." She stopped. "Yes?" "How did you know my brother?" The young lady turned back to the direction she was headed to. Knives hoped she would answer his question first. "I met him a couple of months ago." She gave a very short laughed. "He was sweet. He protected me."  
  
"Um, I heard you say he's your enemy?" she asked. Knives took a deep breath. That was the subject he wanted to talk about. He needed to let all the pain out. Then maybe, he'll be a new man, a man without any horrible memories still lingering behind him. "He was my enemy. That's right."  
  
The lady kept still as if thinking. Then turned around and walked towards Knives. "Do you feel alone in anyway?" He nodded. As she got closer, he found out that was different than any other human. She was . . . beautiful, just like how he wanted his new Eden to be. She has light purple eyes and wore a red coat. Her hair was clipped up. She placed her hand on his. She looked down and began to laugh. He set his head to one side.  
  
"Vash the Stampede once told me this, one day, I will go on a journey just like now, except not alone." She kept laughing. Knives blinked. "Vash said that to you?" She nodded. "Do you believe what your brother had said?"  
  
He looked away. The girl stopped laughing, "You better go home now. It's getting late." She watched him for a while to see if he's going to be okay.  
  
Knives didn't move. He narrowed his eyes again and walked away.  
  
"Why didn't I kill her?!" he scowled himself. "She's a human, pathetic humans. Even without my gun, I should even choke her to death!! To make it worst, she knows Vash. A complete enemy. Worthless. . . ." He stared at the ground as he walked, "But she's such a cutie. . . ." Then punched himself. "Aw. . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, where's your brother, Vash?" Meryl asked. "Did he run away? He better!" "Leave him alone," Vash replied, poking a fork through his dinner. "He just wants fresh air. Remember, he hates you guys."  
  
Millie laughed, "Yeah, I remember! But he's fun to be around with!" "No he's not!" protest Meryl. "He's a jerk! That's who he is!"  
  
They paused when they heard the doorknob creak. "He's home," declared Vash.  
  
Knives walked in, a smile in his face. When he entered the kitchen, Vash jumped out of nowhere holding a bottle of beer. "Surprise!!!" Knives fell backwards, "Ahh!! What the heck are you doing?!" He snatched the bottle away, causing it to fall. The glass bottle shattered.  
  
"Hey, look what you've done!" Meryl scolded. She grabbed a broom and started to sweep. "Good for nothing oaf," she muttered under her breath. Knives didn't care. "I'll be in my room." Then trudged off.  
  
"You mean MY room!" called Vash. He turned back to his food, "Mmm! This is delicious!" Millie grinned, "It's good that you like all of our cooking." "Hello? Isn't anyone helping?" Meryl asked, pretending to be at the door.  
  
"Nah," Vash said, mouth full of food. "You need exercise anyway."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled, and smacked Vash with the broom stick. Vash nearly fell from the table, "Ouch. . .Mommy. . .that hurt. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Knives lay on Vash's bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind was on the mysterious girl and what she had told him. He wanted to be with her now, instead of with Vash and his two friends. He wanted her to. . . . .stay.  
  
"Is this what you meant, Vash?" he whispered. "Is this what you meant by Rem being. . . .wonderful?" He remembered the girl's mysterious ways. "If you truly felt that way about Rem the same way I felt about her, then . . . .I'm sorry, Vash. Forgive me."  
  
"Forgive me. . ." 


	3. The Collage

| Chapter 3 |  
  
(Vash's eyes widened. Rem's face was partly covered by the door, gradually closing her from Vash. He reached out to get a hold of her. Rem smiled, "Good bye, Vash. Take care of Knives. . ." With that the door closed. "NOOO!!!")  
  
"Rem. . ." Vash whispered. It was early morning and he was staring off out the window. He took a long deep breath and put his crimson coat on. "I didn't take care of Knives. I'm sorry, Rem."  
  
Vash turned to look at Knives, who was still in bed. "His injury should heal about now. I didn't want to hurt him. I had to." What he doesn't know is, Knives was awake, awaken long before Vash. He pretended to sleep.  
  
"Vash!" Meryl called from outside. "Come out here and help us with this pile of dirt, will you? The town needs to be rebuild NOW!!" Vash sighed. Even from outside, the windows and doors are closed, he could even hear her loud chattering voice. Of course, he could never shout that loud. He opened the window and peered out. "I'm coming."  
  
He quickly opened the door and walked out. Knives waited on the bed for a little longer. Who knows what bacteria are bound to come in? He smirked at that. About two minutes later, he got up from the bed.  
  
Knives could feel more tiny bone fragments breaking. He paused until the pain ended. "I have to find a gun. . ." He checked in the drawers and closets. Nothing was there except clothes. Knives thought about giving up. His brother was not that empty-minded to leave a weapon free to any users.  
  
There was one cupboard left. He limped over and began to mess up the drawers. "Nothing, nothing, nothing!!" He cursed himself. "How am I supposed to live without a gun?"  
  
Then something caught his eye. It was a collage of writing. It has no title. Knives carefully picked it up to examined it.  
  
The papers were piled on top on one another. The penmanship was horrible. It was written on ripped up scratched papers. It belonged to Vash. Knives tilted his head as he read:  
  
I kept having dreams of Rem in my head. Her face kept smiling at me. But as the years went on, I began to lose her. The exact same feeling like how she left me a long time ago. I still treasure her philosophy. Those wise words were always my guidance. I turn to her everytime I felt alone, lost.  
  
Knives swallowed. He flipped to a new sheet:  
  
I would never know what to do without her. She taught me about how good the humans are. She was right. Some even became my friends. I spent almost my whole life with them. We've been sharing different kinds of emotions: laughing, crying, it seemed endless.  
  
Knives couldn't read anymore. The papers were smudged. Maybe Vash was crying. Knives put it away. "He really loves Rem." As he set the collage down, he saw a gun next to it. He picked it up and checked to see if there's any bullets left. Luckily, there was.  
  
* * *  
  
"Set it over there," Meryl instructed. Vash was carrying a load of furniture on his back. He trudged over to where Meryl was pointing. "Here?" he asked. Meryl nodded, "That's it. Thanks."  
  
Vash dropped the load, causing the ground to tremble. "There, all done!"  
  
Millie clapped her hands together, "Great job! I'll do the rest." She walked over the other load and picked it all up. Then set it gently on the ground next to Vash's. Vash watched in amazement. She was strong for a girl.  
  
The rest of the town was working together to make pipes for the new water route. Some were even mixing cement to make new buildings. Vash smiled. Everyone trusted him now. "Guess I'm not the 'human typhoon' anymore," he told Meryl. But deep down, he still felt like it.  
  
Meryl nodded, "I guess. Isn't that great? They won't have to be so afraid of you anymore." Vash shrugged.  
  
Millie put her finger on her chin, thinking, "Vash? Do you think most of the bad luck you had had came from that black cat over there?" Vash turned and saw Kuroneko, the black cat with huge eyes. "Possibly."  
  
"What's up with that cat anyways?" Meryl said, looking at the cat questionably. "I see it everywhere we go!"  
  
"Meow!" Kuroneko yawned and fell asleep on Vash's porch.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the entrance, a footstep made its mark. Its owner stood there for a while staring at the town as it worked. "I'll find you, Vash the Stampede." Then walked in the busy neighborhood.  
  
Some people stopped and looked, then got right back to work. It was rare when anyone would come to their home. The last time anyone would settle here was when Vash and Knives moved in. But then again, they are not ordinary people.  
  
"She's in bright red and is a blonde," a bartender said, observing her from the window. More people put down their glass and turned around, "Just like Vash." "Hey, she's coming in!" Everyone quickly turned around.  
  
She pushed the small wooden doors opened. Her eyes looked from one side of the room to another. The whole bar was still.  
  
"How can I help you miss?" the bartender asked. She reached into her coat pocket and took out a black wallet. Inside contains a golden Marshall badge. It shined from the sunlight peeking in. "Do any of you know where I can find Vash?"  
  
They still kept quiet. But every few seconds or so, one has the tempting treat to burp. The girl narrowed her eyes in disgust. She turned around and left. "Sick drunk losers," she muttered under her breath. "I don't know why I chose to go there in the first place. I thought that when they're drunk, they could give off information. But I'm blind to not see that any one who goes in there has no mind!"  
  
She kept walking, stomping her foot angrily.  
  
"Vash, you lazy geek! Quit sitting around and help us!"  
  
She stopped and looked up, "That voice? Where have I heard it?"  
  
(Meryl dragged the old man behind the curtain and began to yell, "Does this man look like the legendary gunman Vash the Stampede? That droopy- eyed, weak looking, bristle-headed, promiscuous-looking donut freak of a man?" Millie sat on the other side and smiled at Vash, "She's the one who bought the donuts. She's very nice once you get to know her." Vash nodded, "Yeah, nice and loud.")  
  
The girl grinned, "That's Vash's friend! I found him!" She hurried over to where the voice was heard. 


	4. The Romantist

| Chapter 4 |  
  
"That's all right, Meryl," Millie grinned, giving Vash a break. "I can do his work too!" Meryl sighed, "Oh, Millie, if you're gonna be nice to him forever and he's going to take advantage of you."  
  
"I won't do that!" retorted Vash. Meryl laughed. Then looked up to see a girl looking at them. "Who are you?"  
  
Vash turned. His eyes got bright and he started to melt. "Marianne! It's you!" He ran up to her and hugged her tight. Meryl and Millie looked away. "Now you're working, huh, Vash?" Meryl asked angrily.  
  
Marianne struggled to get out of his firm grip. "Excuse me? Would you mind letting go?" Vash squeezed even harder, "I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you for SOO long!! I really miss you a lot!!"  
  
Millie cocked her head, "I didn't know Vash thought about her the whole time." Meryl stopped getting angry with him and stared at the ground, "I didn't know either. . . ."  
  
Her friend looked over at her, "M-Meryl? Are you okay?" Meryl wiped a tear from her eyes. She looked up at Millie, grinning, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Then got back to Vash.  
  
She took out a small white box. "Vash, donut!"  
  
He paused for a while. The "d" word kept repeating in his head. "D-D- Donut?" Marianne watched him, unsure of what he'll do next. The last time they'd met, he was as equally hyper, an idiot, crazy, or damn fool.  
  
He let go of Marianne and started to dash towards the box. "DONUTS!!!"  
  
In half a second, he was in front of Meryl, opening the box. Meryl was about to burst. Vash couldn't stop smiling. He lifted the lid. "WHAT?? THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE!!!"  
  
Meryl burst out laughing. She fell to the floor. "You should've seen yourself!" Vash turned scarlet. Millie walked over to help her friend up, "Meryl, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Marianne went up to Vash. "Vash, I need to speak to you," she whispered. Vash kept his color, "Really? About us? Alone?" Marianne shrugged, "Um. . ." Vash took her by the hand, "Hey, girls. Marianne and I'll be in the house. 'Kay? If you need any additional hand, just ask that guy over there." He pointed to an over-weight townsman.  
  
"What?" Meryl looked up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I just told you! In the house. Pay attention." He quickly dragged Marianne to his home. Millie waved, "Okay, Vash. See you at dinner!"  
  
"Whatever," Meryl muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Vash was still dragging her until they reached the living room.  
  
"You could sit on the couch," he said, lowering the brightness of the room to a romantic color. "Thank you," she said, taking a seat. She watched him as he ran around the room, puffing the couch' pillows and getting champagne. He poured it in two glass cups. Then handed one to her.  
  
She merely smiled, "Um, thanks." For some reason, it was getting hot in here. Very hot. Vash looked dreamily into her eyes.  
  
"Vash, what I needed to talk to you about is-"  
  
"No!" he wined, "You're going to arrest me! Don't arrest me!" "I'm not going to arrest you," she said calmly. "Relax." It seemed like he took her advice. Vash continued to stare at her.  
  
"Anyways, a few days ago-" she stopped. "It's very hot in here isn't it?" Vash asked, in a voice he had never used before. "Yes it is," she said, beginning to get frustrated. She watched him scoot in closer to her. His nose touched hers as he began to unbutton her coat.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's all that noise?" muttered Knives. "Are the twerps back already?"  
  
He limped to the window and peered outside. "There's only two. And a fat stranger. . . but where's Vash?" Knives tucked the gun in his gun holder. "Maybe he's in the human 'bathroom.' But how? He doesn't have. . ." He shook his head and headed out.  
  
When he opened the door, he heard small noises. "What the?" Knives followed the noise that led to the living room.  
  
* * *  
  
Marianne gently pushed Vash away, "What are you doing?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued.  
  
"A few days ago, my aunt had been murdered. Her body was left in her room one night. There was no sign of the killer. As my job, I went to find out who it was. The day after, I gathered up clues and tracked the man down. He appears to be traveling around the world recently. My theory is that he's murdering more innocent people. Another thing that I've found out was that he uses guns as his current and default weapon. You're a high- quality gunman, Vash. So may I asked you to come with me on the search for him?"  
  
Vash smiled, "Thank goodness you don't suspect me as the killer." "But you're not, are you?" she made sure.  
  
"Of course not," he said, still smiling. He placed his hands around her waist, "I'm just glad you came to me in your need. You can trust me any time. That's because I'm your sun, your moon, your -"  
  
Marianne wrung her arms around him in an embrace, cuddling on his chest, "Thank you so much, Vash. Thank you!"  
  
Vash melted until he was liquid. No girl has ever done that to him before. He grinned to himself. Then kissed her hair. She quickly let loose from him. "First, we need to confront my father. He said he has more things to give me when I find you." Vash nodded.  
  
* * * 


	5. Last Line

| Chapter 5 |  
  
"I won't forget everything you've taught me, Rem. And I will take care of Knives from now on. There is a way to change him . . . if only he had listened to you before you die. If only he believed in you. But you're gone now and there's no way to bring you back. So I want to say 'thank you' for every lesson you taught me. I won't kill, I won't take revenge, and I will always love you and Knives. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Vash woke up. He panted loudly and put his hand on his head from the headache, "Rem?" He sat up and looked around the room. It was in the middle of the night. Knives was fast asleep on the floor. Everything was casual.  
  
He peeked over to see how Knives was doing. He could see him breath and fidget a little. Vash smiled. In the morning, he's going to Marianne's hometown to meet her father. It must be a dangerous mission. So dangerous that she has to ask him to go with her.  
  
"Probably, because she saw how good I was the last time we met. Then she fell for me." He fell back in bed. "We're going to have a swell time together. Just us two, alone. . ."  
  
He slowly went back to a slumber. Ten seconds later, he awoke again. His eyes wide open. He turned over to look at his brother.  
  
"Damn! I can't go leaving Knives here with Meryl and Millie! He'll kill them. I can't take that chance." He hopped out of bed and put his coat on. He ran over to the cupboard and opened the last drawer, "Now where's my lucky gun?" He dug through it until he saw his collage. It was messed up and was thrown everywhere.  
  
Vash picked up a piece. It was the last piece he had written on. He stopped and stared at the paper for a long while. Then took his hand touch the last sentence. It was written in red. Could it be blood? "Who wrote this?"  
  
The last sentence was not his own writing. It does seem like blood. The bloodstains dried up. It was hard to read, but Vash could make it out. He wanted to cry, but held his breath.  
  
A tear escaped and fell down on the note. A second followed and fell down leaving a small mark. The sentence looked as if it came to life. The last line said: "I'm sorry Rem died. I'm sorry I killed her. Please forgive me."  
  
"Knives. . ." Vash whispered. He dropped the note and collapse to the floor. He began to cry.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, Meryl walked up to Vash's door. She knocked gently on it, "Vash? Knives? Are you two awake?" Vash opened the door momentarily. He didn't say anything to her but walked passed. Meryl watched him leave. She sighed. "He just doesn't understand."  
  
Without daring to peek inside Vash's room, she followed him to the kitchen.  
  
Vash sat on the table, his head resting on his hands. Millie stared at him while setting his breakfast down, "Vash? Are you okay? Your eyes are red." Vash didn't answered. He didn't even look at his breakfast.  
  
Meryl walked in and set a comforting hand on his shoulders, "Hey, what's wrong? You and Knives had a fight or something?" Vash shook his head slowly. Meryl grinned, "Don't be like that Vash. Remember, you're meeting with Marianne later."  
  
He took a deep breath and still didn't eat his food. Moments later, Knives came in. He also didn't say anything, but took a look at his brother.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Meryl asked. Knives frowned at her, "I didn't do anything." Meryl frowned back. He was becoming her enemy too. "You leave Vash alone!"  
  
"What did I do to him?" Knives shouted back. "I don't know," Meryl said sarcastically. "You tell me!"  
  
Millie watched both of them shout back and forth at eachother. She began to laugh. "Look at them, Vash. They look like brothers and sisters!" Vash turned and watched too. He began to smile.  
  
Knives and Meryl looked at him. The room was silent. Vash sat up and walked to the door. "Well, I better be off," he said, waving at them. "I got a date with a chick." With that he closed the door behind him.  
  
Everyone stood still. Knives got angry with his brother for leaving him there. "What am I suppose to do with these humans?" he muttered under his breath. Meryl turned to him, "What did you say?"  
  
"Here we go again," Millie sighed.  
  
Vash opened the door. "Oh, and I forgot! You're coming with me, Knives." He grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him outside.  
  
* * *  
  
When they were outside, Knives pulled his arm back. "What do you think you're doing?!" Vash looked at his brother calmly, "You're hiding it."  
  
"Hiding what?" Knives asked. Vash stared at the cloudy sky, ". . .Nothing." He smiled at his brother. He wanted Knives to admit it by himself, when he's ready. Knives tilted his head, "What are you talking about?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at his brother. Vash continued to smile, "You can shoot me now if you like. Go ahead." He stood still. Knives didn't do anything, "What are you plotting?"  
  
"Kill me now or never!"  
  
Knives kept still, "Is this what you were talking about? Is this why you wanted me out here?" Vash shook his head, "Nope. I just can't leave you alone with my friends. I can't risk anything happening to them."  
  
Knives observed his brother carefully; "I can kill you anytime I want. I don't need a special time." He reached into his holder and took out the gun. Then aimed it at Vash. Vash waved at him, "Anytime now, slowpoke!"  
  
"You better not waste any bullets on him," a voice said. Vash turned around to find Marianne standing calmly behind him. "He's Vash the Stampede. A man who can dodge every bullet." She winked at Knives.  
  
Knives dropped it while staring at her. Then quickly picked it up again. She walked beside Vash, a serious look on her face, "You're ready?" Vash nodded, "Yeah, but can I bring him along? He gets out of control when he's not supervised by me."  
  
"What? I can control myself," Knives retorted. "Okay, okay," Vash said.  
  
He puts his hand in his pocket as they walked. Knives observed Marianne as she kept her attention on the road. "Doesn't she recognized me?" he thought.  
  
Vash played around with the note in his pocket. He was glad Knives understood how he felt. He was glad Knives was sorry.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rem, Knives may not show he cares, but he really do. As I read those words he had written, nothing in my whole life ever made me that happy. Is it true that he's changing? Is it true that he understood you? I still don't know what caused him to understand all of this, but one thing's for sure, I will find out. Knives will be my brother I've always wanted. . ." 


	6. Bringin' On The Heartbreak

| Chapter 6 |  
  
* Gypsy, sitting looking pretty *  
  
"I swear I'll find the killer, Father," Marianne kept telling herself. The look of determination spread her face. She tightened her fist. "With Vash by my side, I will find him, and avenge my aunt's death." She swallowed hard from the heat of the desert. Her eyes kept looking ahead.  
  
Knives was still studying her every move, from head to toe. A while ago, Vash had told him the whole story of how he met her, to why they're following her, mentally. It was quite a coincidence that she knows Vash a long time ago.  
  
* A broken rose with laughing eyes *  
  
But long before that, about 80 years back, Knives and Vash was a plant of Project SEEDS. One worker there was constantly abusing them, causing Knives' mind to trigger about humans. A lady named Rem Saverem, taught Knives and Vash many philosophies, including telling them that human kind are not always evil. She was the only one Vash and Knives could trust.  
  
Killing Rem was a mistake. She took good care of him and his brother, but her love for humans caused her own death. It was her decision, her fault that she died. But Knives was the one who made that happen.  
  
* You're a mystery, always running wild *  
  
Vash on the other hand, found proof that human kind are gentle and caring creatures. They hurt and kill . . .because they are afraid, afraid of death. If everyone would not kill in this world, then everyone would be happy. That's one thing that Knives doesn't understand.  
  
"Marianne?" Vash called to her. She turned to him, "Yes?" "How far is it?" he asked, a little bit of exhaustion in his voice. She turned back to the road, "A little further. You'll make it."  
  
* Like a child without a home *  
  
Knives looked over at his brother to see him running ahead to walk beside Marianne. He felt his heart harden; a new feeling he had never felt before. But most of it was the same feeling; he was angry at his brother for some reason. There was a word for that that he dare not use: jealousy. Knives shook it off him.  
  
A few minutes later, Vash turned around to see how's Knives was doing. "What's up?" Knives didn't answer. Marianne smiled at him.  
  
* You're always searching, searching for a feeling *  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank goodness we're there!" Vash cried out, almost collapsing. "C'mon," Marianne ushered. Vash quickly got up and walked in with her. Knives grumbled as he came in after them.  
  
She walked them around the building until they reached a door, "This is my father's office. Please don't cause any racket while in there. He likes peace and quiet." Knives stared at Vash in a let's-see-how-you-do- here sort of look. Vash ignored him.  
  
* That it's easy come and easy go *  
  
Marianne put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. Knives and Vash watched her. She took the first peek in and gasped. Knives and Vash's eyes widened as they watched her fell to the floor. Vash quickly went by her side.  
  
Knives took a peek in and saw a man lying on the ground. His face full of blood. For a second, Knives wanted to laugh. "Such weaklings," he said to himself. Then he heard Marianne's cries. It was full of emotion and sadness. She hurried over to her father's body and shook it hard.  
  
* Oh, I'm sorry, but it's true *  
  
"Father!! Wake up, please!! Don't do this to me!" she kept shaking it until she's too weak. "No. . ." Then wrapped her arms around the dead body. Vash knelt down beside her, "You'll be okay."  
  
She kept on crying. "Father. . .no. . ." Knives backed away.  
  
* You're bringing on the heartbreak *  
  
Marianne managed to stop crying for a moment. She laid the body back down. "You could've done this?" Vash stayed quiet as he helped her up. The whole office was splattered in blood. Her knees felt weak. She held on to Vash for support. And Vash gave her all the support she needed.  
  
He once lost someone he loved dearly too. And there was no way whatsoever to bring her back. "I know how you feel," he comfort her. Knives watched them. The horrible memories of Rem's death came back to haunt him. Vash's screams was a nightmare. And he had witnessed it.  
  
* Taking all the best of me *  
  
"Father. . ."  
  
"Rem. . ."  
  
Knives slowly walked up to the dead body. He stared at it for a while. Vash looked up at his brother, "Knives?"  
  
* You're bringing on the heartbreak *  
  
Marianne gathered up enough energy to stand up again. She took a long last glance at her loving father. "I love you." She sighed and turned to Vash, "Thank you, Vash. I needed it." She walked out the office, the two brothers followed.  
  
* * *  
  
The three of them continued walking. Even though Marianne had no clue of where their next destination is. She was silently mourning.  
  
* Can't you see? *  
  
Vash fell behind to walk with his brother, who a little annoyed. "You okay?" he asked Knives. "Why wouldn't I be?" Knives mumbled back. "I saw you concentrating on the body for a long time. What were you thinking?" Vash asked.  
  
"Couldn't you tell?"  
  
"No."  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"You could hear many screams in your head, can't you?" Vash asked seriously. Knives looked at his brother sharply, "How did you know?" Vash shrugged, "I can too. My screams since Rem died, the present screams of Marianne, and screams of others back then, you know, the ones you killed. You remember those cries?"  
  
Knives nodded, "I . . . remember."  
  
Vash gave him a warm smile and reached into his pocket. He took out the piece of paper and gave it back to Knives. Knives stared at it, then at his brother.  
  
"I forgive you, Knives."  
  
* * *  
  
[ "Bringin' On The Heartbreak" by Mariah Carey ] 


	7. Bad Weather

| Chapter 7 |  
  
Knives felt a warm feeling making its way up to his heart. Vash was still handing the paper to him. A gentle glint in his eyes. Knives almost smiled back but turned away from his brother, "You keep it."  
  
Vash shrugged and put the note back in the pocket, "I'm glad you're sorry, Knives. You totally changed, I don't know how but you're changing -" Knives grabbed his brother's arm and smirked, "Changing?" Vash looked at him. "You are, aren't you? Humans are - good?"  
  
"Pft, weren't you even paying attention back there?"  
  
"What do you mean? Marianne's father's dead! What more can come out of that?"  
  
"No, a human killed him. Humans kill eachother." Knives looked around until he spotted a family with a wagon carried by two oxen. There were two children moping miserabling, begging their mother for food.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry! Please let me eat!"  
  
"We didn't eat for a long time!"  
  
Vash spotted them too. Their mother searched the wagon until she found a half loaf of bread. It was dry. Before the woman could take it out, the children jumped on it. "Give it to me! I WANT TO EAT!!" "No, I WANT TO EAT, FIRST!!"  
  
Their mother tried to separate them, "Children, please! That's the only one left, please share with one another!" Her children kicked and screamed, almost pushing their own mother off the wagon.  
  
Knives laughed, "Disgusting beings. Selfish spiders." Vash frowned at Knives, "You hadn't changed at all haven't you?" Knives kept on laughing. Then stopped, "Okay, I'll help them."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
His brother gave him a small smile and took out his gun. He spins it around his finger, and then aimed it at the children. Vash's eyes widen. "No, Knives!" Knives set his fingers on the trigger.  
  
"Better off dead so they don't have to suffer."  
  
He was about to launch the first shot in that day. He looked closer and slowly put the gun down. Vash panted, "Knives, what were you thinking?" His brother didn't answer.  
  
Ahead, Marianne approached the family with a bag of biscuits. She set it down on the wagon and watched the kids quickly chomped it up. The woman sighed, "Oh, thank you. Thank you very much!"  
  
Marianne smiled back, "It's alright. Just take care, okay?" She took a last glance at the kids who were almost done with the whole bag. Then turned back to Vash and Knives. "Let's continue . . ." Her voice was soft. The death of her father was still flooded in her mind.  
  
Vash shot a look at Knives, "Ha! You missed." Knives growled, "Shut up."  
  
"Hey, you don't have to follow us you know," Vash said, trying to get a moment where Marianne and him could be alone. "I just want to be away from Meryl and Millie. You could go anywhere you like except going back to kill them."  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"No, of course not! You're not leaving my sight till the day we die!"  
  
"And that will be?"  
  
"Two thousand more years."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Marianne asked from ahead. "Nothing," Vash said. He waved at Knives and ran ahead to chat with the woman of the group. His behavior got into Knives' nerves. He too, ran ahead.  
  
Marianne was now in the center of the two of them. "Well, it stops them from fighting," she thought. Then sighs, ". . .I miss you, Father. . ."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Knives. She nodded, "Yeah, nothing to worry about, really." They continued to walk. The desert sun was getting all three of them very thirsty. Vash licked his lips a few times.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he wined. Marianne shook her head, "I'm afraid not. I'm as tired as you are. But if we stop, then who knows where that murderer will run off to?" Vash's face fell, "Aw, but I'm really thirsty!"  
  
Marianne stopped.  
  
"Why are you stopping?" Vash asked. He looked ahead and saw a large single building. He lit up, "Yay! Civilization!!" Marianne sighed also, "Let's go!" The two of them hurried ahead.  
  
Knives narrowed his eyes and followed after.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Millie!" called Meryl. "This lady wants the coach to be placed here."  
  
Millie turned around, "Oh. . .well that place is nice too!" She carried the huge furniture across the room. The elderly woman watched her and grinned, "Thank you, ladies. You two have been such a wonderful help."  
  
Millie set the coach down then blushed, "Well, aside from keeping the town away from danger, us Bernedelli Insurance girls will do anything to make the citizens happy!" Meryl gave her friend a small smile, "Okay, Millie, let's get back to work."  
  
The woman watched them carry more furniture in. "Keep up the good work! Hm. . .it's getting very hot today. Let's check on the weather channel shall we?" "You do that, ma'am!" Millie called while carrying a refrigerator she could not even carry. "Meryl? A little help?"  
  
= = =  
  
"Today, in the city of Millhorn," announced the weatherman. "There has been a strange gust of wind flying throughout the city. Many buildings are collapsing from this horrible tragic. There also has been an announcement that over fifty people are killed an hour. We do not know what caused this situation or even how to stop it. If you know any more information for -" The woman turned off the TV and gasped.  
  
"Oh, my lord! That was terrible!" she said, putting her hands to her mouth.  
  
Millie dropped the refrigerator, "Oh no. Bad weather!" Meryl's expression turned serious. She looked out the window and frowned, "Vash. . .please be okay. . ." 


	8. Being In Love

| Chapter 8 |  
  
"What happened to this place?" Marianne gasped as she walked in. Vash observed the city, now in ruins, "Man, every where's a wreck!" Dust blew around everytime he took a step. They could hear coughs from here and there.  
  
"Let's go help as much people we can," he told her. She nodded back.  
  
When Knives walked in, he laughed to himself. He stood there as he watched Marianne and Vash digging through the dirt for any surviving beings.  
  
"Don't worry," Vash told a woman, "You'll be okay." He led them all to a safe corner. "What are we going to do?" Marianne asked him. She looked from one person to another. "We need to find shelter. But where?"  
  
"Knives!" scolded Vash. "Don't just stand there! Help us!" Knives stood where he was and rested his eyes, "No thanks, I'm fine thank you." Vash narrowed his eyes at him, then turned back to the now homeless. All of them just coughed. Their face was covered in dust so much that you couldn't even tell them apart.  
  
"Wait here," he told Marianne, "I'll go find help." He quickly hurried off. She watched him leave until his figure was a little spec. She took a deep breath. Everything was happening too fast. The death of her aunt, her father, and the chaos of this city. It was even too much for Vash the Stampede, how can she do it alone?  
  
"He's Vash the Stampede," she said quietly. "He knows what he's doing. And whatever that is, he'll always find a way for everyone . . .even risking his own life."  
  
"Why does he always act like that?" Knives asked, still resting his eyes, folding his arms. Marianne shrugged and smiled, "I really don't understand him either. But I do know that this world is nothing without him." Knives gave a small laugh.  
  
"Tell me," she asked him. "What makes him your enemy? Why do you hate him?" She watched him as she waited for a good reason. Knives opened his eyes and stared at the ground. "I. . .don't hate him." He paused.  
  
"We just disagreed on a few things," he stopped, afraid of what he was going to say next would offend her. She looked away from Knives, "It's okay. I understand. Some people don't think like you. They all have different minds. But you still love him because he's your brother, right?"  
  
Knives looked up at her and nodded.  
  
Both of them stopped talking as they waited for Vash to come back. The coughs got harder, making them suffocate. Marianne sat there, feeling so helpless. Knives felt helpless too. He could hear a loud voice coming from nowhere. He looked ahead to see if Vash was coming back. But he's not.  
  
He walked over to Marianne and sat down beside her. She didn't seem to notice him, but he could see tears. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer in to him. She cuddled in to make herself more comfortable. His chin rested on her head.  
  
He was in love. He was showing it. And despite him opposing Vash, she responded.  
  
Knives never wanted this feeling to end. He never felt so blissful everytime he's around her. He held her closer when he heard the sound of pain and felt hot tears of sadness.  
  
He was a murderer. His goal was to destroy all human beings on the planet. Leaving only himself and his brother. When they were young, he and Vash had the IQ of a computer. Guess humans were jealous. So they'll do anything to destroy their creation. But then why is he so in love with this human? How is she so different than the rest?  
  
He couldn't answer his own questions. Soon he'll be lost in a state of confusion.  
  
(Rem, Vash, and Knives were taking a walk down the grassy plains. Vash soon spotted a spider web, a spider about to eat its butterfly supper. It crawled up the web towards its meal and sticks its fangs out. The butterfly squirms but got nowhere. Vash bent down to take a better look, reaching his hands to try to grab them.)  
  
Marianne looked up at Knives, who was stiff, "Are you alright?" Knives looked down at her, "Yes, I'm fine." She broke free from him, "Are you sure? You're all pale." He could see the concern in her eyes.  
  
"Knives! Marianne!" came Vash's voice. He rushed over to them and collapsed on the ground. Meryl and Millie followed after.  
  
"Not them again!" Knives muttered. Meryl bent down in front of the still coughing people. She and Millie took out their first aid kit and healed the patients as much as they can. "There is a live town near here," Meryl explained. "We just need to hop on a train to get them there. I heard the doctors at that town are professionals."  
  
"Sounds good," agreed Vash. Marianne went over to help.  
  
Knives stood up and walked over to the corner again. No one seems to notice him, and that's just the way he likes it.  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
"Okay, let's get them to the train station," instructed Meryl. Each of them helped the people up and walks them to the station. Two children sat there waiting, their eyes were full of tears from pain.  
  
They watched as others got carried away and hoping that they would be next. They would do anything to get away from this city as soon as possible.  
  
"Knives," called Vash. "Carry those kids, will you?"  
  
Knives looked at the kids, then turned away, "If I refuse?" "Do it!" yelled Vash. He was having a miserable time already. "I don't have time to play around Knives. It's either you help us, or get out of here! We don't have time for you!"  
  
Knives looked over at Marianne, who was picking up a dirty child. He sighed and walked over to the children. He winced as they stared up at him. He will regret it. Then he picked them up and headed to the station. 


	9. Trigger The Butterfly's Mind

| Chapter 9 |  
  
Knives felt the cold coughs of the two children. He narrowed his eyes at them in disgust. When he arrived at the station, he could see that it was small but pretty sturdy. He put the children in the back seats and took one last look at them. Their eyes were closed, but their ears were open. He wonder where their parents are.  
  
"Their dead," answered Vash who was leaning on the door beside him. He turned in shock, "What? How?" Vash shrugged, "I don't know. Probably from the crash of the buildings. It's a dangerous place to be in a hurricane." He reached his hand to the little boy who was sleepy and leaned against his sister for support. "You'll be okay, kids. Just hang in there."  
  
"You say that to everyone in need, Vash," spoke Knives. "Even if you couldn't do a thing to help them. What a damn fool you are!" Vash stared at the kids who fell asleep, "That's not true. I did help them. Everyone deserves a chance to live." He smiled at his brother, "Even you, Knives."  
  
Knives looked away from him. He had nothing to say. Vash set a hand on his brother's shoulder, "C'mon, let's get in. The train's leaving to August City in a few minutes." Knives stood there until Vash pulled him in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello? Mayor Klein?" Marianne said on phone. "It's Marianne Aura Cayzen. I'm on my way to August City approximately 5 hours. What do you expect me to do when I'm there?" She paused as she listened to Mr. Klein's response, then nodded. "Okay. I'll be there, sir. Bye."  
  
She hung up and walked over to a seat behind Meryl and Millie. She sat down and stared at the window. Meryl and Millie turned around. Millie smiled, "Who were you talking to Miss Marianne?" "It's the mayor of August City, Mayor Klein. He wanted me to meet him once we get there. I hope it won't be too rude to leave you like that."  
  
Meryl shook her head, "Oh no, it's fine. It's your job anyway." Millie nodded, "Yup. In the meantime, we can go to bars and make Mr. Knives drink! Of course I'll drink!" "Millie! You know Knives hates everything Vash likes. And no, you can't drink again! Do you know all the trouble you caused everytime you drink?"  
  
Millie ignores Meryl and waved at Kuroneko outside the window, who was trying it's best to hop in. Marianne sighed and leaned back on her seat. Will that cat ever get in? She closed her eyes and rested.  
  
* * *  
  
Knives pulled himself away from his brother. Vash grins and followed him to find a seat, "Let's sit here." Knives glared at him and sat at the opposite seat. Vash smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Knives yelled.  
  
"Sitting. Why? Is it a crime?"  
  
"Get AWAY from me this instant!!"  
  
"Yeesh, stubborn ox," Vash got up and sat a seat higher. Knives mumbled under his throat. "I hate you. . ."  
  
His twin laughed, "I hate you too, Knives. I hate you too." He turned around to face his brother, "Wanna talk about something?" "No." "What were you and Marianne doing before I came back? I was just curious."  
  
Knives turned a soft color of red. He stood up and walked away. Vash stood up also and followed him, "Hey, wait up. Do you really feel guilty about Rem's death?" His voice gradually got serious. Knives kept walking, ignoring him. "Leave me alone."  
  
Vash grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, "You know I'll asked you this someday, Knives. So answer me. How do you feel about Rem's death? You didn't mean that to happen do you?" Knives kept himself from speaking.  
  
Vash continued, squeezing his brother's shoulder more tighter, "You understand about humans the way I do, don't you? Not all of them are bad and you know that. Destroying them is wrong and it's almost stupid to. But Rem risked her lives for these people to live. I can't bring her back, but I can take care of the ones she saved. You can feel it too, right? Not all of them are wicked."  
  
Knives growled and pushed Vash to the ground, "What are you talking about? You don't know me. You don't understand what I understand." He snatch the gun out and pointed it at Vash. "You don't have the right to change my belief."  
  
Vash merely smiled and stood up again. He slapped the gun away. "I don't, no one can." Knives smirked, "That's it. Now leave me alone for the final time." But before he could turn around again, Vash continued, "Let me give you a little warning. When we were young. I wasn't very fond of humans either, Knives. But Rem changed me. Love changed me. And love can change you, too."  
  
With that Vash walked away. Knives watched him leave, then looked down at the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Millie, are you still watching that cat again?" Meryl called. She tucked her self under the blanket and began to close her eyes, "Go to sleep already."  
  
Millie stared at it as it hops up and slammed itself on the closed window. "It's so funny, Meryl! Meryl?" She saw that her friend was sleeping and yawned. "Okay, better get some rest too."  
  
She left the cat and its poor miseries and covered herself with a blanket, "Good night!"  
  
Marianne watched Meryl and Millie who were fast asleep. When the time was right, she tiptoed to Millie's window and opened it. The cat flew it and landed in her arms. "Meeeow!" She smiled and stroked its hard fur.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
She gasped and turned around. Vash was cocking his head as he stood there, still in his red coat. She put the cat down, "Oh, I was going to but the cat's noise was irritating me." He didn't smile the way she expected him to. "Are you alright?" she walked up to him and observed.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Marianne? I need to speak to you." He gently took her hand and walked her to an empty room. They sat down. Vash took a deep breath. "So how are you?"  
  
"Is this going to be anything romantic?" Marianne frowned. "I'm very sleepy and need my rest. And by the look of it, you do too." Vash managed to smile a bit more, ". . .Yeah, it is. So how many children do you want us to have?" he joked.  
  
She stared at him, puzzled.  
  
"Okay, okay," he got serious again. "A while ago, Knives pulled a gun at me." Marianne's eyes widen, "Really? Are you hurt?" He shook his head, "No. I'm sure he doesn't really mean to. I really like him as a brother. But he kept making me think of him as an enemy. Knives, has this thing for humans. He wanted them all destroyed so he can build an Eden. What I know is, he can change, like me. He needs someone to be his 'Rem.' So I want you to do your best to change him . . .please? I want him in my life again. As I brother not an enemy."  
  
Marianne gave him a reassuring hug, with tears in her eyes, "Why me?" He hugged her back, "He'll listen to you than any one of us. He delayed a gunshot when he was about to kill those children in the desert. But when he sees you, he stops. I believe that love can change him. Do you?"  
  
She didn't answer but held him tighter, "But I'm human . . ."  
  
"I don't think that matters to him."  
  
She pulled herself from him and looked into his green eyes. He looks determined and sad at the same time. Vash the Stampede was always there whenever someone needed him the most. Now it's time to repay.  
  
She smiled at him, "I don't see a reason to trigger his mind." 


	10. Settling In

| Chapter 10 |  
  
Knives opened his eyes when he felt the light stop of the train. He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. The skies were pitch dark outside when he checked the window.  
  
"You awake?" Vash walked in. Knives didn't answer. He got up and walked out, leaving his brother alone. "What's up with you, Knives?" Vash called, running beside him. His twin glared, "What's wrong with you? You like to argue or something?"  
  
"No. I never pick on a fight. It's always people picking on me."  
  
Knives pushed him aside.  
  
* * *  
  
Millie was the last one to hop off. She yawned, "Oh, I only got two hours of sleep. What a night!" Meryl closed her eyes while walking, "Ditto. How was your sleep Vash?" The stampede shrugged, "I barely got any sleep."  
  
Meryl stared at him in concerned, "Really? What were you thinking about?"  
  
"My brother, who else?"  
  
Meryl smirked, "That guy? He really has some major issues! You two may look alike but your personalities are different. I hate him!" "Don't hate him," replied Vash. "He can't help it." Millie laughed, "Poor thing!"  
  
Knives walked behind and growled silently as he listened. He hated Meryl too. Why would Vash want to befriend such a germ? Eew! Do they really mean that much to him? He watched Vash and the girls laughed as they talked about him. A jolt of anger ran down his body.  
  
He glanced at Marianne who was a few feet away from him. She was scanning a paper for some information about the same murderer. Why doesn't she suspect Vash did the crime? Then everything would just go easier. The anger seemed to relax when she looked up at him.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" she asked. Knives shook himself from daydreaming, "Uh, no." She tilted her head at him, and then looked ahead at Vash and the girls. "Do you think we should rent a room in a hotel? It's three o'clock and everyone still needs as much sleep as they can afford." Vash agreed, "Alright."  
  
He looked around the city. "This place is huge!" "Yeah," Meryl nodded, "So don't have any ideas on breaking it down." Vash ignored her when he spotted a hotel. "How about that one?"  
  
* * *  
  
Millie slumped in her bed and immediately fell asleep. Meryl did the same. "G' Night, Millie." "Good night, Meryl." "Zzzz. . ."  
  
Vash pointed a bed to Knives, "You sleep there and I'll sleep in this one, okay?" Knives narrowed his eyes at his brother. He walked over to Vash's bed and laid down. Vash pushed him off, "Hey, what did I just told you!"  
  
"It's just a damn bed!!"  
  
"I won't let you take advantage of me!!"  
  
"Zzzz . . ."  
  
Vash paused. Knives rolled around, his back facing Vash. Vash sighed and got on the other bed. He glanced at his brother again and smiled. Falling back, he stared at the ceiling for a while.  
  
("Rem once told me that the person she loved most had died on Earth, and that she's on this ship in order to find him. If the person you love most dies, what sort of feeling would that be? I think about the time when Rem died, and hot tears flow out of my eyes without stopping. Rem, I'll be by your side. I won't leave you alone.")  
  
"I won't leave you alone. . ."  
  
Vash closed his eyes, trying his best not to let any tears escape. He could sense Rem lying there beside him. She would laugh at him because he's pondering off again, pondering about the past. He let out a light laugh. It was a little weird when he comes to think of it.  
  
But Rem wouldn't be here anyways. It has been over 130 years ago since her death. Humans can't live that long. Because of the fact that Knives and him are plants, they are like immortal creatures . . . superior beings as Knives likes to call it.  
  
What if Rem had lived till the day she must die? Those memories of those days would always be treasured. He smiled at the thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Knives opened an eye and turned around. Vash was sleeping smoothly on his bed. He sneered a smile and cautiously got off and tiptoed out the room. Vash's snoring got louder. Knives slammed the door behind him. 


	11. Follow Your Heart

| Chapter Eleven |  
  
Knives looked at each door when he walked passed them. "Sleep well, humans. Pretty soon, you will have an endless slumber." He walked out the hotel and into the cold night. The freezing air was cold enough to make him shiver. He stared at the sleepy passing citizens who stared at him first, "Check out that guy." "Look what's he's wearing."  
  
Knives eyes turned into a devil's eyes, as he kept quiet. The folks backed away and moved on, "What a strange man." "I agree."  
  
* * *  
  
* I'm just I simple girl in a high tech digital world *  
  
Marianne shivered as she pulled her coat tighter to her. She didn't feel like sleeping, although she's very tired. She glanced at the store windows. All the stores are closed. Nearly the whole streets were deserted.  
  
* I really try to understand all the powers that rule this land *  
  
She stopped for a moment and clutched her stomach. "Oh, I gotta to find something to eat." Marianne decided to go back to the hotel. There was some food that she kept in her bag. She turned around and headed back.  
  
* In a world of post modern fad, what was good now is bad *  
  
* * *  
  
"This city is big enough for a whole plant. The power source must be massive. I wonder where it is?" Knives said to himself. He studied each building structure, "It's gigantic. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
* It's not hard to understand, just follow this simple plan *  
  
The sight of Marianne coming towards him got his heart to pump. He felt weird, "Uh, hi, Marianne." He slapped himself mentally which the pain came to Vash. Vash woke up, "Ouch! Who the -? Knives? Where are you?"  
  
Marianne looked up, "Oh, hello, Knives. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I would like to ask you that."  
  
"Um . . .I was just taking a walk. Couldn't sleep, you know." She took another stepped towards the hotel, but Knives followed after. He reminds her of a puppy. A puppy? His eyes seemed to whine for her to stay. She looked around trying to get a chance to come in.  
  
"Want to walk with me?" Knives mentally slapped himself again, even if he knew he really wanted to say that. "Ouch!" cried Vash. Marianne looked at him surprisingly, "A walk?" Knives nodded quickly.  
  
Her stomach growled again and she froze.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Knives asked. She shook her head, "No, I mean . . .yes. It's been a while since I last ate. How about you?" She began to doubt anything Vash told her about his brother. He seems very polite for a man who despises human beings.  
  
'If he's not human, what is he then?' she thought.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Knives answered. He waited for a moment, then took her hand, "But I can find something for you to eat."  
  
* * *  
  
"Meryl! Open the damn door!" Vash knocked for the hundredth time. "Man, you're a big sleeper!"  
  
Meryl soon opened the door with a yawn, "What's wrong?" she said with a tired voice. "It's Knives," started Vash. "He's gone." Meryl went back into bed, "That's nice. Congratulations." "What are you talking about?" shouted Vash. "He could be out there murdering people!"  
  
She sighed, "Take care of him yourself!" With that, she slammed the door shut. Vash grumbled from outside, "Who needs you!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are we going?" Marianne asked. "You'll see," he answered. They walked for almost three miles.  
  
* You look at me but you're not quite sure. *  
  
They had also escaped the city scene. The whole night was darker and the only light was the stars. Marianne felt weak and she got to the point where she couldn't go any further. "I'm sorry, Knives. I don't think I could make it."  
  
"Yes you can," he pleaded.  
  
They kept walking until they saw only trees and plant life. Knives motioned her to sit down on the grass. She obeyed and sat, then watched Knives, "What are you doing?" He walked over to a tree and looked up at it.  
  
* Am I it, or could you get more? *  
  
"You see it?"  
  
"Apples?"  
  
* You learn cool from magazines. You learn love from Charlie Sheen *  
  
"Yes. Someone told me a long time ago that plants store energy inside them, so they don't need to talk."  
  
Marianne laughed, "That's strange. I've never thought about it that way." Knives pulled down an apple from the tree and handed it to her, "Try it." She reached her hand out to retrieve it, "Thank you." Then took a bite.  
  
Knives watched her ate the whole thing in a matter of seconds, "Is it good?" "Yes, of course, thank you very much!" She saw the look on his face, "Oh, would you like some?" Knives looked down. Eating was nothing important. He had seen his brother ate some of those gross looking circular things, so it must be okay to eat.  
  
He pulled down another apple and took a bite. Marianne waited until he was done, "Good isn't it?" He nodded. His puppy expression changed instantly. Marianne stood up and came over to him, "Are you okay?" He didn't answer, but responded with a nod. She smiled, "You know, you were always there for me. When my aunt died, I found someone to talk to, about homes, and loved ones. When my father died, you had me in your arms, when I felt like breaking apart. And you gave to food, so thank you, Knives. Thank you for everything."  
  
* If you want me let me know *  
  
He looked up at her and managed to pull a smile in.  
  
* I promise I won't say 'no' *  
  
"But then again, you're just a mystery," concluded Marianne.  
  
They took another walk around the garden. Knives felt outrageously comfortable being with Marianne, alone. He stopped when they came across a rose. He bent down to get a closer look.  
  
"Isn't it a beautiful color?" Marianne asked. She put a finger under the rose.  
  
"Rem loves red roses," He mumbled. He could see fast flashbacks of him in the past. Rem was so good to him. She cared for him like her own son. He clutched his head in his hands and yelled.  
  
Marianne back off a little in shock, "Knives. . ." He collapsed to the ground in pain from the past. "I don't know what to do!" he shouted. Tears streamed out heavily. "I didn't mean to kill Rem. I'm lost . . .I'm sorry, Rem. . .Please tell me what to do." Marianne bent down and put an arm around him, "Knives. . ."  
  
She pulled him closer to her and let him cry. "Knives, there's nothing you can do. That is the past now, right? You can't change the past."  
  
"I'm lost . . .I don't know what to do anymore . . .I murder people!!"  
  
* Follow your heart *  
  
Marianne sighed, "Don't say that. Your directions are always in front of you. You just have to look for it." Knives stopped and breathe hard, "Where is it then? There has never been a good future for me." Marianne let go of him for some air.  
  
"Your heart is your guidance, Knives. Trust your intuition, because there always there for you to lead you to the right way."  
  
"Like you?" he asked softly, "You're always there for me."  
  
* Your intuition *  
  
She gave a small laugh, "Yeah, we're always there for eachother aren't we?" She noticed he didn't say anything so she turned to him. Knives lifted her chin up to meet his with his fingers, then slowly made their lips touched. Marianne kept her eyes opened in shock, until he slips his tongue in, then she silently closed it, kissing him back.  
  
* It will lead you in the right direction *  
  
* * *  
  
Vash woke up again to find himself asleep in front of Meryl's room. "What am I still doing here?!"  
  
Millie and Meryl both opened the door, "Vash? You're still here?" Vash got up, "I guess I overslept." Millie picked him up by the collar, "C'mon, Mr. Vash! You have to find Mr. Knives before he gets into trouble!"  
  
"Then we put him under twenty-four hours surveillance!!" agreed Meryl.  
  
[ "Intuition" by Jewel ] 


	12. Confusion

| Chapter Twelve |  
  
It was morning, Meryl, Vash, and Millie walked through August City in search of his brother. Vash yawned and checked out girls who walked passed him. They looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Aw, I don't know why they don't like me," Vash whimpered. "Maybe because you're too tall," suggested Millie. Meryl sighed, "Millie, why do you always have to be so stupid at times? Please concentrate on serious matters."  
  
Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard from several miles ahead. Screams came after shortly followed by people running. Several more gunshots were heard again.  
  
Meryl narrowed her eyes and turned to Vash, "C'mon!" Millie didn't move and froze in one place in shock, "Meryl . . ." The crowd of people who ran pushed passed her and she kept still. Millie suddenly felt scared. She turns around and found Knives looking at her from behind.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Knives!!" Millie grabbed him. Knives pushed her away, "What is going on?" Marianne appeared behind him, "Millie, are you okay?" Millie embraced Marianne, "I don't know what's going on. But by the looks of how people's trying to get away from it, I'm sure it's terrible!!"  
  
Knives watched the city ran. "Where is Vash?" "He's with Meryl." Marianne looked at Knives, knowing his next move. He took off in Vash's direction. Marianne's eyes widen, "Knives!"  
  
* * *  
  
Vash and Meryl stopped at a point when they saw a man in a black coat. He has a single gun with him and shot every single person he saw. The street was nearly empty now but with a million dead bodies lying there.  
  
Meryl gasped and backed away as soon as the man saw her. He aimed his gun for her, and wasted no time as he pulled the trigger. Vash pushed Meryl aside and fell to the ground. "Who is this guy?"  
  
Meryl didn't feel the urge to speak. Vash quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man, "Listen up. Whoever you are, what you're doing is wrong. You don't have the right to kill all these innocent people!"  
  
The man took a step towards Vash and he noticed that he doesn't have a face. There was nothing. Vash frowned. "You're not human."  
  
The man didn't say anything as he walked closer to Vash. There was no sense of fear in him. Meryl clutched her hands while she laid on the ground, "Vash, please be careful."  
  
Then a mass explosive was heard a couple of miles away. Fresh blood was smelt and Vash's temper grew, "No. Did you -?" There was a sound of a building collapsing and screams followed. Knives appeared shortly, covered in blood on his left arm.  
  
Vash turned around, "Knives! What happened?" "Shut up," barked Knives. "There was a bombing." He glared at the mysterious man. "Who the hell are you?" The man still didn't respond but instead walked over to Meryl and knelt down beside her.  
  
Vash set his finger on the trigger, "Ugh, get away from her!!"  
  
There was a strange silence. Knives closed his eyes, "He's communicating to me . . ." "Huh? What he say?"  
  
Meryl closed her eyes and the man set his hand on her. Knives narrowed his eyes at Vash, "He says . . . He says . . ." "What did he say, damn you?" Vash growled.  
  
Knives looked down at the ground, confused. Then back up at Vash, "Rem's alive." 


	13. U want pride, I want Love & Peace

| Chapter 13 |  
  
Vash's eyes widened, "What?! What are you talking about?!" His hands shook so much that he couldn't grip the gun. It was the first time he was scared, the first time he didn't know what to do.  
  
Knives turned away, "Rem is alive, right now." Meryl felt so much to cry for help, "Vash!"  
  
Vash held the gun firmly again and got closer to the man, he aimed right at his head, "I don't know you, and after what you did to this city and can't trust you!!" "Put the gun down!" ordered Knives. The man was calm while he sent another bombing in a new area.  
  
Vash yelled and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man and yet he was still standing. Vash stepped back, "What the hell?" "Put it down!" Knives repeated. Vash's pupil grew smaller. "He didn't felt it. Why didn't it bring him down?" He shot another one and the same thing happened.  
  
The man turned to Knives who listened. "He can't die, Vash, he told me. He's already dead. So don't waste your bullets."  
  
"Knives," Vash whispered, he fell to his knees. "I just witnessed more people dying, right in front of me, again. Why does this keep happening? Why can't I do anything about it? I'm tired of this happening." He glared at the man, "WHAT IS YOUR PLACE IN LIFE TO KILL ALL THESE PEOPLE!!! There have to be a way to kill you!"  
  
The silence came once again. Knives studied the man hard.  
  
"What is the meaning of being alive?" a loud voice echoed. "Why do you enjoy life so much that makes you want a longer stay? What is the point of it all? Life is nothing but suffering and yet you still want to continue. Continue each day, desperately trying to live. Happiness is rare, but sadness is aplenty. Why live with humans if you feel sadness for them?"  
  
Vash clutched his hands. "I do this because . . . because I started my life with them. They cared for me since I was young and I have lived with them even now. I know there isn't much happiness in life, but for me, happiness is being with them. Each one of these people, I have loved and had joyous times with and I learned that each one is individual. They have there own mind of things, but all of them share the same thing -"  
  
Knives watched his brother as he listened.  
  
"They share the will to live with what they desire most, wealth, family, friends, but not everyone gets what they want. And you can't get what you want either. By giving them a chance for a longer life, I have learned from these people."  
  
A single tear was forming in his eye. He shut his eyes tight. Knives looked at his brother, "Vash."  
  
"You are the most foolish of them all." The voice laughed. "So as I said. Your loved one from the pass will be with you. She will get a second chance in life. But you cannot have her so easily. As I took the city life and its people, I cleaned up more suffering and sorrow. And you will know how life really works through pain and your loved one is with you all along."  
  
The man suddenly disappeared and all was left is his black coat.  
  
Knives stood still as he watched Vash breathing hard and grabbing the ground in horror. Meryl was terribly frightened too and she remained on the ground and soaked the silent scenery in her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
I never really understood what the mysterious man meant.  
  
Meryl set her eyes on poor Vash.  
  
But he was serious and he was the one who Vash took serious too. He got Vash into thinking back into Vash's cold pass, whatever it was, it will haunt him forever. The woman, Rem, must be very important to him as he still remembered her. I can tell he loved her and adored her. I know how it feels to lose someone you loved, but for Vash, it was simply painful just watching him.  
  
For Knives though, he looked scared. I don't know exactly why, but Rem must be someone meaningful to him too. Everyday, from the day I had met him; he seemed calmer and less fierce towards his brother. Maybe there is something, or someone that is involved in his life, so he could feel love.  
  
But as for this lady: Rem, there is something about her that even I can't oppose. I'm sure, because by the way Vash despise death, that she wishes this world to be made out of Love and Peace. I can't wait to see that, to see everyone getting along, no blood, and no pain. Everyone would like that. But not everyone can have what they want. If everyone did try to get what they desire, then it would lead to this, pain and suffering.  
  
Vash made his way towards Meryl and laid beside her, "Are you okay?" Meryl shook her head, "I don't know. I feel sorta weird inside." Vash held her hand, "Just hang on there. You'll be fine."  
  
Meryl then find it very hard to breathe. She saw how Vash worried for her, like for everyone else. And she smiled, "Vash, you jerk . . .everywhere you go, you always leave trouble behind . . ."  
  
Vash didn't say anything. Meryl gently closed her eyes, " . . . Even if it wasn't your fault, you still took care of it. I love you, Vash the Stampede."  
  
"No!" Vash held her tighter, "Meryl?! Don't go!"  
  
How could this happen to a man who didn't cause any pain? He just wanted love and peace, but he ended up losing everything . . .  
  
(A/N Puff2978: Hey, hope you liked it, the heart and most dramatic part of the story. I sure hope it didn't confuse you or anything, you can always e- mail me for any questions about the story and I'll answer it in less than a day. I always check my mail. Anyways, Meryl is gone, a piece of Vash's heart and crushed again. But then again . . .he didn't really lose everything . . . o.o) 


	14. Hands

| Chapter 14 |  
  
Knives walked over to his brother and stood over him. He watched as warm tears began to crawl down on Meryl. Knives looked over to her body to finally conclude that she is not breathing.  
  
* If I could tell the world just one thing, it would be that we're okay *  
  
Vash held Meryl close to him and promised to never let her go, " . . .I love you too."  
  
* And not to worry cause worry is wasteful and useless in times like these *  
  
Knives studied what his brother was doing. It takes a lot to make people cry. But if something happens to their loved ones, it is very easy for them to shed a tear. He closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened to Rem, Marianne's father, Meryl, and to the children.  
  
* I won't be made useless *  
  
* I won't be idle with despair *  
  
He heard nothing but Vash's cries. It wasn't a good sound. He heard it a lot and he doesn't want to hear it anymore. Death wasn't pleasing anymore.  
  
* I will gather myself around my faith *  
  
* For light does the darkness most fear *  
  
Knives had nothing more to add to Vash's life. He turned back into the now ruined city of August and heading back.  
  
Vash looked up, "You don't have to return." Knives turned around and Vash gave him a weak smile, "If you don't like it here, then don't come back. Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you won't kill. I can't see blood anymore."  
  
* My hands are small, I know. *  
  
* But they're not yours, they are my own *  
  
Knives glanced at the bodies lying dead around them, " . . .I . . .I promise."  
  
* And I am never broken *  
  
* * *  
  
When Vash felt better, he reunited with Millie and Marianne. By just one look of him, they knew something was wrong, Vash told them the whole story, about the man without a face, and most importantly the death of Meryl.  
  
* Poverty stole your golden shoes *  
  
* It didn't steal your laughter *  
  
Millie cried on Vash's shoulder for it was a sudden and mysterious death. Even Vash didn't know why. Vash comforted Millie, "We have to move on. Nothing's gonna happen if we just mourn over her."  
  
* And heartache came to visit me *  
  
* But I knew it wasn't ever after *  
  
Millie nodded in response but still cried, "Meryl!! She can't really be gone, Mr. Vash. She has to be here with me. She always was." Marianne set a warm hand on Millie's shoulder, "Millie . . ."  
  
* We'll fight, not out of spite *  
  
The moment seemed to pause while Millie tore herself away from Vash, "First Mr. Wolfwood, and now Meryl. Why does this keep happening?" Vash knew exactly how she felt, but he had no way of making it right again.  
  
* For someone must stand up for what's right *  
  
He turned to Marianne; "I guess you couldn't see the Mayor now, could you?" She slowly shook her head and looked down, "I'm afraid not." She took a look around the dead city, "What are we going to do about this?" Vash brushed the dirt off his coat, "We'll try to find any survivors. If not, then we'll move on. Knives has . . ."  
  
* Cause where there's a man who has no voice *  
  
* There ours shall go singing *  
  
She turned to him, "What do you mean by that?" "Knives decided to stay apart from us. But I feel that he won't cause any pain." Marianne nodded, "Oh, I see." She wanted to cry, just like everyone else.  
  
* My hands are small, I know *  
  
* But they're not yours, they are my own *  
  
Vash saw her and went to hold her.  
  
* In the end, only kindness matters *  
  
That's the most he can do for them, they've both seen enough deaths and he know how horrible it felt. It doesn't matter anymore. Everything they have is gone, but eachother.  
  
* I will get down on my knees, and I will pray *  
  
He set his chin on her head and he listened to her cries.  
  
* And I am never broken *  
  
["Hands" by Jewel] 


	15. Ticket To The Future

| Chapter 15 |  
  
Knives walked through the desert alone. He couldn't help but think about what just had happened. He had seen so many deaths, and had also caused many himself, but nothing ever touched him the way he saw his brother cried over Meryl.  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"Why should I be thinking this nonsense?"  
  
"She's is nothing more than a mere human."  
  
"Losing one doesn't affect the rest of the world."  
  
"So why does Vash care so much?"  
  
He wanted to give out a laugh at the way he thought about things now, but then again, things had changed. Knives had found a place in his heart that he can share with someone. "But I don't want that to happen, why am I becoming more of Vash?"  
  
He looked up at the sky so blue and saw a picture of Marianne, and the last night that they had shared together.  
  
He stared back down and walked slower.  
  
* Follow your heart, your intuition *  
  
"Is my logic of the spiders and butterflies wrong?"  
  
- - -  
  
"No, Knives!! I wanted to save them both!! Don't you understand? I want the spider AND the butterfly to live!" Vash pushed his twin to the ground and pressed against him in anger. Knives looked into his brother's eyes and saw the complete pain in Vash.  
  
He got up and sat parallel from his twin. A butterfly Vash had just saved flew by.  
  
"You make no sense," Knives walked out of the recreation room, leaving Vash and Rem. Vash narrowed his eyes, "No, you're the one not making any sense, Knives!"  
  
- - -  
  
"They're both living creatures, Knives."  
  
Knives turned around to find the least person he was expecting. "No, it can't be!"  
  
The woman only smiled. He knew she was real, he could sense her breathing and her active heart, but he doesn't want to believe it. "You can't . . . how? Why are you here? Get away from me, you bastard!"  
  
Rem took a step closer to Knives, "Knives, what has caused you to think this way? I thought I taught you how to love, how to care for others. What made you take a separate path down another road?"  
  
Knives shook his head and stepped back as she kept going, "No . . ."  
  
"Knives . . . you were never a monster, not everyone wants to harm you -"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up, don't try to change my perspectives on humans because . . ." he remembered Marianne again and he blanked out, confused. Knives fell to his knees and clutched his head, "UGHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
When Rem had reached him, she set a comforting hand on him, "Knives, I got a second chance to life from a life of another. I am grateful of that person and I will use all the time I have to try to help you and Vash understand."  
  
Knives eyes widen, "You alive because of Meryl. How can this happen?"  
  
She smiled, "Knives, just tell me where Vash is, then I promise you will understand." She stood up and stepped back, giving him some room. Knives didn't move while he tried to organize all that has happened. Her face was set.  
  
"Vash . . . has been crying, has he? He loved that woman?"  
  
Knives nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry this happened to him. All the people that lost their lives in front of him, I'm sorry he lived to see all of that. What I wanted for you and Vash is to live in a restful Eden. Where there will finally be an end to suffering."  
  
"That is just a pathetic dream."  
  
"Knives, the ticket to the future is always open." Then there was a long silence.  
  
He turned away, "He . . .Vash needed to see you, for some time now. . ." Rem nodded. 


	16. To Live Is To Remember

| Chapter 16 |  
  
Knives breathed slowly as he watched the woman of Vash's life took a step closer, "Don't be afraid, Knives."  
  
"I'm not like that . . ."  
  
"It's not too late to change."  
  
"I won't."  
  
She smiled and looked at him as if she had been waiting her whole life to see him again. Knives didn't make eye-contact. Then Rem stared up at the sky, "I will go see Vash. After all, I could just stay here momentarily and his friend will come back soon."  
  
Knives looked up, "Do you know who did it? Do you know the man who destroyed August City?"  
  
Rem turned serious, "That man . . . knows all about Vash." She paused for a few minutes as she began to form tears around her eyes, "He could kill him from his worst fears. Not physically, but mentally." Rem covered her mouth to stop herself from crying.  
  
"Why does this always happen to Vash? I remember him as a year old and he was so excited. . . so excited to live in a world of peace. . . now that he's here right now, many wanted to kill him. What did he do, Knives?"  
  
Knives turned around and began to walk away, "Ask yourself that. He has been in your footsteps and had followed your words his whole life. Now look where it got him. He will be killed if this keeps happening."  
  
Rem watched him disappeared in the desert sand. "Knives."  
  
+ + +  
  
"How can this happen?" Knives scolded himself. "How can that woman come back to life? It's impossible." He kicked the dirt to his hardest. "There is no way to bring back the dead. Damn it to hell!"  
  
The sun's rays were burning on him, but his mind was left on Rem. Maybe she came for Vash . . . she knows that the faceless man would kill him someday. But isn't it also that same person who brought her to life?  
  
It was too hot to think right now. He looked ahead and tried to concentrate. Despite no destination, he must keep moving, he must be away from everything: from Rem, Vash, humans, his past . . . everything.  
  
He trudged along the ocean of sand for what seemed like hours. His legs hurt terribly and his mind seemed to blur away. No one could survive this heat. Maybe he should turn away.  
  
Knives inhaled and exhaled but all he was getting in was more heat. He put his hand to cover up the sun. "Wh - What is that?" Further ahead, he saw a body lying on the ground. He tried to speed himself up to investigate.  
  
When he reached there, his eyes widen. "Marianne!" He placed her on his lap and touched her face. She didn't respond.  
  
He himself was too hot to do anything. "Wake up."  
  
He got up and carried her in his arms. He could hear her moans, "Oh . . ." Her eyes slightly opened, "Let . . .me go." "Marianne." "Let me . . .go . . .now . . .I don't . . . want to live . . .anymore." Knives watched her and he saw her painful life. He remembered deaths.  
  
* * *  
Marianne put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. Knives and Vash watched her. She took the first peek in and gasped. Knives and Vash's eyes widened as they watched her fell to the floor. Vash quickly went by her side.  
  
Knives took a peek in and saw a man lying on the ground. His face full of blood. For a second, Knives wanted to laugh. "Such weaklings," he said to himself. Then he heard Marianne's cries. It was full of emotion and sadness. She hurried over to her father's body and shook it hard.  
  
"Father!! Wake up, please!! Don't do this to me!" she kept shaking it until she's too weak. "No. . ." Then wrapped her arms around the dead body. Vash knelt down beside her, "You'll be okay." She kept on crying. "Father. . .no. . ." Knives backed away. +  
"No, no! Don't go, Rem!" Vash cried as he tried to have Rem back in his arms. "I'm sorry, if he were alive, I'm sure he would do the same. Vash, take care of Knives." "NO REM!! You can't leave!! Please come back Rem!!"  
  
Knives laughed, "I'll never understand humans. They're a total waste of life. To think they sacrifice themselves out of foolish sentiment to save others. It's incomprehensible. I thought I'd let her live only because you were so attached to her, but now I see how truly imperfect she really was. It's a good thing she died." Vash grew furious, "Don't say that!" +  
Vash knelt down to his old friend, "Brad!! BRAD!!!" +  
Wolfwood lowered down his Punisher. "Why did you shoot him?" Yelled Vash. The priest shot back at Vash, "What alternative do I have? We live too differently. And he's not alone." +  
Legato watched Vash, his deadly gold eyes waiting for the bullet, "Shoot me of your own free will." +  
Three sounds of a gunshot were heard. + "You are not a human being, you're a plant." "I know." "You're a superior breed." "I disagree." + Vash dropped to the floor, "I . . .I failed to save someone." + "Rem, help me."  
  
* * *  
  
Knives held Marianne tighter to him, "I'm sorry you have seen so many deaths. But I can't change the past. I promise the future will be better."  
  
* * * +  
A tear escaped and fell down on the note. A second followed and fell down leaving a small mark. The sentence looked as if it came to life. The last line said: "I'm sorry Rem died. I'm sorry I killed her. Please forgive me." 


	17. True Identity

| Chapter 17 |  
  
Knives panted as he trudged along the desert. There was no sight of anything for miles. He had been walking for what seemed like hours and he must rest. No one could wit stand the heat. But then again, he's not a "no one."  
  
He took a glanced at Marianne who lay unconscious in his arms. Suddenly, he felt that he couldn't go on much longer. He has to rest.  
  
Moments later, he collapsed on the scorching ground. Still holding, Marianne, he covered her face from the sun. It was horrible. "Why am I doing this." He whispered. "But I'm not running away from anything. It is Vash who is running away. I am just moving on. I can't cry forever."  
  
The heat got hotter and he could almost feel death coming near. Death lurks behind him and he felt very blind from it. He just needs shade, water, to get away from this place. He needed to get away from many things.  
  
Right now, he just has to make sure Marianne would be safe. Maybe he has to turn back? She won't make it here.  
  
Then suddenly, his head aches aloud. He clutched his hands on it and yell. "AAAGGHHH!!! What is happening??!!" His mind was pulsing and sending signals that even he could not understand. The pain got worse as he fell back.  
  
"Knives . . ."  
  
"Rem?!"  
  
"He could kill him from his worst fears. . ."  
  
"REM!"  
  
He opened his eyes again and found himself at the same spot. His body was covered with sweat and he was breathing rather hard. He continued to breathe. The pain finally stopped and he was left there again. Marianne lay motionless beside him.  
  
"Rem?" he panted. "How . . . how do you know him? How do you know what he will do to Vash?"  
  
He waited as if he is waiting for an answer. He knew no one would. His eyes grew now that the answer has struck him. He immediately got up. "Rem, no."  
  
He carefully picked up Marianne and went back to August City.  
  
+ + +  
  
"So Rem lied to me. She was not Rem at all. It all makes perfect sense once I heard her voice. I knew I couldn't trust her. But after what I have told her, she's on her way to Vash as I speak. I must confront her. I must undo what she has done. She is not Rem. The faceless man has disguised his identity as Rem to get a chance to kill Vash. Only I know about this. So it is all my decision to come back and save him." 


	18. The Showdown

| Chapter 18 |  
  
He held his breath, as he got closer to August City. The dead city still remained quiet. He wondered if Vash and the others are still there? Once he reached the city, he laid Marianne down, pulled out his gun and filled it up with bullets, "Sorry, Vash, But I must break our promise."  
  
* I do swear *  
  
"Knives . . ."  
  
"Marianne? You awake?"  
  
* That I'll always be there *  
  
"Knives . . . what . . . are you going to do?"  
  
"Just let me be. I know what I'm doing."  
  
* Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow *  
  
She shook her head and tried to get up. Knives stopped her, "You're going to rest here." She pushed back and slowly stood up, "I'm with you. I . . . I came out there to look for you. I have to be with you."  
  
* For better or for worse *  
  
Knives stared at her in bewilderment. What did she mean? How she described it, it is exactly how he had felt for her a long time. Could this really be what Vash had been preaching about ever since. Could this be love?  
  
* I will love you *  
  
He walked closer to her and threw his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "You're going to save Vash aren't you? Please tell me you are. He's in danger." Knives nodded, "I am."  
  
* With every beat of my heart *  
  
+ + +  
  
Vash couldn't believe it. There she was, standing before him. "Rem?" he whispered. "Is that really you? It can't be! It just can't be!" The lady gladly nodded and smiled, "I'm here, Vash. I'm finally here."  
  
Vash could feel tears coming out as he ran towards her. Millie watched in perplexity, something was wrong. Vash held Rem close to him, not letting her go. "It's really you, Rem. I've missed you. Rem. Rem, It's really you." Rem took his embrace and held him back, "I've missed you too, Vash. You were so young, now look at you! My, how you've grown!"  
  
Millie sat quietly as she watched Vash's reunion. "Is this the woman Vash has been talking about?" Vash took in the moment for quite a long time. He had thought this moment would never happen and had accepted the truth when he was a young boy. Now it has become a reality.  
  
Then Millie saw something that seemed a little odd. "Huh? What is that?" She looked behind Rem and saw that there wasn't any shadow. "That's strange . . ." Suddenly, she gasped. "!!! Vash!!"  
  
Vash looked up to Millie. Rem let go of him and pulled out a handgun from behind. Before she could even get the chance to place her finger on the trigger, a bullet took the gun to the ground. "No!"  
  
Knives stood behind her, his aim was still on her. "Don't move."  
  
Vash stared at Rem in shock, "Rem! What are you doing?" Rem narrowed her eyes at Knives, "You!" Then she melted to the ground. The gang watched as she transformed into her original form as the mysterious man. The man pulled out a gun on each hand and aimed each at Knives and Vash.  
  
"I said DON'T MOVE!!" Knives commanded.  
  
Vash's eyes widened, "Knives, you came back." Knives nodded and gave a smirk, "Yeah, shut up and we'll get over this quickly." Vash nodded, then pulled out his gun.  
  
They were on a two-on-one showdown.  
  
The man kept his eyes on both of them. He communicated using telepathy. "Vash the Stampede will die." "No he won't" Knives said back. The moment was still. None of them dared to fire a bullet. "I know your next move."  
  
Then the man pulled the trigger. The loud noise echoed through the city. Vash clutched his stomached and fell to the ground. Knives kept sharp eye at the man, "I won't waste anymore time!" He ran to him and dodged every moving bullet. The man's laughter roared in his head.  
  
Vash twitched as he tried to pull himself up. Marianne and Millie ran by his side, "Vash." "No, get away from here."  
  
The next minute, Knives got his gun up to the man's head. "Ha. Who got the last laugh now?" But the laughter was still there. "What the hell?" "I will kill all of you." The laughter won't stop. Knives narrowed his eyes.  
  
Bullets were heard. Many at a time. It seemed like hours until everything had stopped. Then it finally was silent again.  
  
In the scene, Knives was lying on the ground. The man was dead over Vash's foot, who still had his hand over his stomached. His gun still had smoke from the final bullet and from the tip of the gun.  
  
"It's over."  
  
Marianne ran to Knives and dropped down, "No, Knives. Not you too. You can't go. You just CAN'T!!" She sobbed on him while Millie came over and sat down. She placed a comforting hand over her. "Marianne. So many had died in front of us. You just have to learn to accept it." Marianne shook her head, "I can't accept this one. I need him to go on. He's the only one I have."  
  
* From this moment, life has begun *  
  
Vash stared down at the man. Unexpectedly, a tear fell down and dried up upon him. "Meryl." He lowered his gun. "It's over now, Meryl. We're all safe. We can now be back to being happy. We can go home now."  
  
* From this moment, you are the one *  
  
Knives slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Marianne, and that was the only thing he needs to see. He pulled his strength together to get his hands to touch her. She held his hand and brought it to her face, "Knives. I knew you were still with me." Millie smiled, "Mr. Knives, don't ever scare us like that!! If you do it one more time, I would really hit you!!"  
  
* Right beside you is where I belong *  
  
Tears were now overflowing Vash's eyes. "I hate to see you cry, Vash the Stampede." He quickly opened them. Could it be? It would. And there she was, Meryl, standing before him. She still had her grayish eyes and caring smile that he could live with. He seemed to be crying more but he smiled.  
  
* From this moment on *  
  
"The worst thing in the world to me is seeing Vash the Stampede cry. So don't cry." 


	19. Before Walking

| Chapter 19 |  
  
This moment was unforgettable. They were finally together again. Many changes have occurred while they left, but they are thankful they are back together again. They had once again witnessed the shed of blood and it was definitely a horrible sight to see. It's impossible to erase it from eternal memory, but it is possible to replace it with new ones with the moments of joyful times with friends and family.  
  
Under the sky so blue . . . three years later  
  
Meryl relaxed on the front porch as she watched Vash laugh again with the kids. "If you want this ball, you're gonna have to get me first!" the kids cries grew louder as they jumped on the typhoon and climbed all over him. Vash soon found himself begging for mercy, "Okay, Okay! It's yours!!"  
  
Meryl couldn't help but laugh herself. It was perfect, she thought. Vash is happy and that is just what she ever wanted. She took a deep breath of clean air in and leaned back against the bench. "Oh! Vash! There's one behind you!" "What? OOF!! Hey, and I don't have insurance!"  
  
Millie giggled and sat next to Meryl, "It's a nice day, isn't it, Meryl?" Meryl nodded and accepted the coffee Millie was handing her. "Thanks, Millie. You know what? You've been a great friend to me. You've always been there and I swear, you've witnessed every happy and worse part of my life. You're the one who cheered me up. Thanks." Millie face flushed, "Aw, shucks, Meryl! I didn't do anything!"  
  
Meryl knew she was lying. Of course she did. She did A LOT. Suddenly, Meryl couldn't help it but leaned over and gave her best friend a hug, "That's for being the best friend I ever had." "Meryl! What are you doing?" Millie turned bright red. Then she calmed down and laughed, "You're silly. . . and Vash is silly." She said while watching him get hit in what looked like a World War III full of kids.  
  
Meryl cocked her head, "And you know what? I still don't understand that he could be Vash the Stampede."  
  
A few moments later, Vash came up to them, covered in children spit, "I'm okay. But thank goodness I surrendered just in time!" Meryl raised a brow, "Those kids are really into you, Vash." Vash laughed, "Yeah, but I really miss Knives. Let's go check up on him."  
  
"Yeah!" Millie cheered. "Then we can go drink at the bar!"  
  
"No, we're not."  
  
"Awe, shucks."  
  
+ + +  
  
"C'mon, you can do it!" Marianne said softly.  
  
Knives leaned against a tree under its large shade and watched his one- year-old daughter taking her first few steps. "It's impossible." He concluded, "She never made a step for two hours. Maybe we're expecting too much of her."  
  
Marianne shook her head, "Well, you've certainly changed, Mr. I-Don't- Ever-Want-To-Be-Around-Humans." Knives closed his eyes to rest, "I did, didn't I . . .Hmm, I never even realized. I don't know what happened."  
  
Marianne still held on to her daughter's tiny hands, "You know, I knew you would change, the moment I first saw you." Knives gave a smirk, then got up and walked over to his new family. "Do you want to learn how to walk, Rika?" he asked the little girl who just blew a bubble in response. "Walking is a very important tool in life. You have to move to get to where you want to be. That's why this is your first lesson."  
  
"Hey! Knives!"  
  
Knives looked over his shoulder and saw his brother, coming over to greet them. "Hello, Brother." Meryl and Millie said hello to Marianne.  
  
"So, how's our lil' Rika?" Millie cooed to the girl. The girl set her big blue eyes on Millie; her golden blonde hair glistened in the sunlight. "She reminds me of you, Knives." "She resembles Knives a lot," said Marianne.  
  
Vash went over and lifted Rika up. She laughed at the sight of her uncle. He gently kissed her warm little nose, "You're so cute!" And he cuddled her until Knives stopped him. "What are you doing? She's very fragile. Who knows? She may own an angel arm in one hand." Vash laughed, "You're still a jerk. When I have a kid, I won't let you hold him."  
  
Knives ignored that remark and stared down into his daughter's eyes. It was like an ocean of metallic blue water. He could just drain in that for hours. Marianne smiled. She placed her head on his shoulders and rested it there for a moment.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Meryl grinned.  
  
Rika blew another large bubble, " . . .Daaddee!"  
  
Marianne's eyes widen, "Did she just say-? She said her first word! Oh, I can't believe it!" Everyone laughed. Knives held her closer to him.  
  
* * *  
  
"I won't teach you a lot. But there is just one thing I want you to know from my own experience. I want you to love the people around you and to know that they love you too. Your mother and I, we will always be there for you, to guide you to your rough moments in life. We know how it feels to be lost and we don't want you to experience a lot of it. Even though tough situations can strengthen the heart and character, there is one more thing that you must know before learning how to walk. You must always listen to what your heart have to say and what it will tell you will lead you in the right direction. Follow your heart, your intuition."  
  
* * *  
  
.:+ The End +:.  
  
[ "Intuition" by Puff2978, is inspired by the Jewel song "Intuition". It teaches the valuable lesson of following your inner voice and the remarkable power that it would bring you to where you want to be. There may also be a sequel to "Intuition" involving the young life of Rika Millions. Other songs are chosen and have been embedded in this story: "Hands" by Jewel, "Bringin' On the Heartbreak" by Mariah Carey, and "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain.]  
  
[Trigun 1998 Yasuhiro Nightow] 


End file.
